


Borsk's Song

by shihadchick



Category: Star Wars: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk of Denis Leary's "Asshole" about everyone's favourite Bothan politician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borsk's Song

(Spoken)

Gentlebeings, I'd like to sing a song about the New Rebublic Dream. About me. About you. The way our New Republic hearts beat down in the bottom of our chests. About the special feeling we get in the cockles of our pulmonary arches, maybe below the cockles, maybe in the sub-cockle area. Maybe in the liver. Maybe in the kidneys. Maybe even in your brain tails. Whatever you have.

(Sung)

I’m just a regular Jo’e, with a regular job,  
I’m your average Bothan, political nob,  
I like smashball, and power, and waging the war  
I’ve got a huge freakin house,  
With a nice security door  
No wife and no kids, cos I can’t score at all,  
My feet on the table, being rubbed by Darth Maul  
But sometimes that just ain’t enough, to keep a guy like me interested, oh no, no way, uh-uh, no I’ve gotta go out and have fun, at someone else’s expense  
(Oh yeah) Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I make trouble for everyone who doesn’t let me reign,  
While people around me, are driven insane

I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, such an asshole)  
I use NR pilots, for my own little schemes,  
I twist all the evidence, so it ain’t what it seems.  
I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (He's the galaxy's biggest asshole)

Sometimes I park meetings in hot grassy places,  
So Mon Cals and Wookiees make pissed off faces

I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (He's a real fucking asshole)

Maybe I shouldn't be singing this song  
Ranting and raving and carrying on  
Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong  
Naaaah!

I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (He's the world's biggest asshole)

[Spoken]

You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna cover up all evidence Bothans were involved in the destruction of Caamasi, I’m gonna hide what I know behind layers of lies, and discredit everyone who might find the truth

yeah! And I'm gonna push for it to be buried under security so tight, the freakin Emperor couldn’t find out, and while I’m at it I’ll plot against everyone cos I want the power, in the good old fashioned dictator sort of way and when I'm done destroying all my rivals, I’m gonna I'm gonna wipe my ass with the New Republic flag and then I'm gonna throw my lot in with the Vong, and there ain't a God damned thing anybody can do about it.

You know why? Because I’ve got the clones, that's why.

Two words. Spaarti fucking cylinders, okay?! Correllia, Coruscant, Bespin- they can have all the freedom from the Empire they want.

They can have a big Freedom from the Empire cake-walk right through the middle of the Alderaanean Graveyard and it won't make a lick of difference because we've got the clones, okay?! Grand Admiral Thrawn’s not dead - he's frozen. And as soon as we find the cure for vicious stab wounds we're gonna thaw out the dude and he's gonna be pretty pissed off. You know why? Have you ever taken a cold shower? Well multiple that by 15-million times, that's how pissed off the Grand Admiral's gonna be. I'm gonna get the Grand Admiral and Emperor Palpatine...

(Hey)

and Ysanne Isard

(Hey)

and Flirry Vorru

(Hey)

And a case of Corellian Whiskey and take down the defence shields on Coruscant...

(Hey, you know you really are an asshole)

Why don't you just shut-up and sing the song pal!

I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)  
I'm an asshole (He's the world's biggest asshole)

A-S-S-H-O-L-E Everybody! A-S-S-H-O-L-E

[Barking]

Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf Arf

Fung achng tum a fung tum a fling chum

Oooh Oooh

[Spoken]

I'm an asshole and proud of it!


End file.
